


button-down

by Sauou



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Baby, Child, Fluff, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 12:56:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6705301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sauou/pseuds/Sauou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Poems about baby Delirious and Cartoonz.)</p><p>Lullabies | that I sing after dark | and hope | one day you will remember. Maybe | you’ll remember | me | when you get older.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

You have the tiniest fingers  
so small  
I can’t believe they’d grow up into real hands.

And you laugh  
as I tickle your nose. The sound is like   
a whisper  
against the wind of falling leaves,

steps in the autumn  
on a cool day. Raindrops

just before sleep.

Your eyes are the clear blue  
of open skies  
and kept promises. Smiles

that light up the world.

How  
can you be so small?

You giggle  
and ask for sweets  
but you’re already made out of sugar.


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

Pinched toes   
that wriggle like worms   
between my fingers

and button-up jumpers   
you always   
manage to squirm out of.

Those blue skies   
clear for miles   
which attempt to pass as your eyes

blinking up at me   
so innocent

all you want is love.

Lullabies   
that I sing after dark   
and hope

one day you will remember.

Maybe   
you’ll remember   
me   
when you get older.


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

I bought you a bag of candy  
yesterday  
on the way home from school

because the bus was late again and all day long  
the thought of you  
kept me smiling.

The way you always smell of fabric softener  
and baby powder. Even  
after rolling in the mud  
and chasing the neighbor’s dog

down

the sidewalk, waddling  
as fast as your little legs can go you’re still  
not used to feet  
moving like that, you’ve always  
crawled

grabbing the floor with your grubby hands  
smacking it  
sometimes, just to make sure  
it was still there. That the earth hadn’t left you behind.


	4. Chapter 4

 

 

you were a messy child   
for the longest time   
(and still are now).

you drew stick figures on the wall   
with crayon and permanent marker,   
giggling at me  
when I freaked out.

you never listened   
and always wandered off,   
getting lost   
and scared, alone in the dark

or so you thought until I turned on the light  
and you saw familiar objects   
lining the walls of your bedroom

and a stuffed bear  
with buttons for eyes  
and a sewn in heart

that you cried over   
until I gave him to you

to hold tight to your chest  
and carry with you through   
everything.

every bad dream  
and long day and  
place that you shouldn’t have gone but

you had teddy to protect you   
so it was okay.


	5. Chapter 5

 

 

“I am not a baby sitter!”  
Luke cries out but  
it makes no difference between the  
squirming child  
stuck fast in his arms

and the man with bags  
for eyes  
who only waves him off.

“You’ll be fine.”

Already halfway out the door  
and on his way  
(ignoring the grubby hands  
reaching out for him)  
before he remembers to add  
“His name is Evan  
and he likes to sleep with a stuffed animal  
if you’ve got any to spare.”

“Oh we’ve got plenty,” Luke starts but  
Tyler is gone.

He moves  
a man determined  
to escape,

(to find some semblance of  
sleep  
and sanity  
away from tiny fingers and  
stinky diapers and questions  
that he doesn’t know how to answer)

breezing down the walk  
before the small house  
and nearly to his car by the time  
Luke manages to yell,

“Just how long are you going to be gone!”

Juggling a wiggly baby boy in  
a pink jumper with  
the grumpy baby boy in blue  
who does not  
want to share teddy,

thank you very much.

“Tyler!”  
Luke cries again  
but its already too late and

Delirious is pulling on Evan’s hair and  
making him cry  
because he won’t give teddy back.

And Tyler is gone,  
leaving only dust from the road  
behind him

and a tiny boy who  
holds his stolen teddy tight  
fat tears rolling down his cheeks as

the other smacks the top of his head  
and cries too.

Luke  
still standing at the front door  
lost  
between them all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .. because of all the cute baby Vanoss pictures I've been seeing lately.


End file.
